Alone Again
by hollyleaf22301
Summary: Jason and Piper finally become a couple, and Leo realizes it wasn't long until he became a third wheel again. The trick of the mist could't really hide that maybe one day, Jason would have feelings towards Piper, Yet Jasper doesn't even notice that they are leaving poor lonely Leo alone. Jason and Piper, story. Jasper / Jiper


**Hey people of the world! This is my first Jasper/ Jiper fanfiction. This is not my favorite couple, but people were saying I write too much Thalico, so I decided to start writing a Jasper! R and R plz! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the Skillet song mentioned. **

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V

Piper woke up gasping. She blinked to rid her head from the terrible dream she had awoken from. She climbed out of bed, careful not to wake any of her siblings. It was still dark outside, a few more hours to go before the Apollo would drive his sun chariot across the sky. Piper pulled on a sweater and slipped on her shoes. As she opened the door to her cabin she checked that everyone was still sleeping. Check.

The camp was quiet as she trudged to the Zeus's cabin. No one seemed to be awake. Even the lights in the Big House were off. _Fine with me. _She thought.

As she neared the cabins of the Big Three she heard music. It seemed to be coming from the Hades's cabin. Piper leaned in to hear better. Nico was singing along to the Skillet song _The Last Night._

"_This is the last night you'll stand alone, i'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let I go. I'm everything you need me to be!" _He sang on, unaware of his audience.

Piper nodded her head grudgingly. He sang pretty good. He probably likes that song because it reminds him of Thalia and himself. She giggled to herself. Nico had a bit of a crush. Piper smiled and continued to the cabin of the King of Olympus.

She knocked on the door softly, wondering if anyone was awake. She was already lucky the harpys hadn't eaten her. Piper heard fumbling inside. Thalia wasn't here right now, but Jason was. The door opened. Jason stood there looking half asleep. He jolted awake when he saw Piper.

"Piper, what are you doing here?"

"Why, do you want me to leave?" she slowly turned around and pretended to walk away.

"No! I meant, why are you here right now? It's like three am." He said pulling her back by her waist.

"I was just having a bad dream, superman." He smiled at his nickname.

"Was it about me?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Piper mumbled. The laughter drained from Jason's face.

"What was it about?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Piper mumbled, looking at her shoes.

"Whatever you say."They stood there in a awkward silence for a few moments .

"Soooooo..." Piper said, interrupting the quiet.

"Soooooo..." Jason mimicked. Piper hit him playfully in the chest.

"Ouch." Jason said rubbing his chest with a hurt look on his face. Piper laughed, and soon Jason was laughing too.

"I'm not tired now, guess I can't go back to sleep." Jason said reluctantly.

"Me neither, let's go to the beach."

"Okay." Jason held out his elbow like they were going to prom. Piper hesitated for only a fraction of a second, then she took his arm.

They walked down the beach, arm in arm, smiling to themselves. Unaware of the other's feelings. Piper clung to the memories the mist had given her, telling her that she was Jason's girlfriend when she really _wasn't_. She sighed aloud and Jason turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" He said with concern in his eyes. Piper put on her best smile.

"Yeah Superman, I'm fine." Jason looked at her for another second then turned and then looked back at the water.

"Isn't the water so nice?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, so calm yet-"

"Powerful" Jason said completing her sentence. Piper looked up at his smiling face.

"Just like you." She whispered. Jason stopped walking and looked back down at her. They ended up staring into each other's eyes, everything around them seemed to disappear in the moment. The sound of the waves slapping the sand on the shore seemed to make the moment even more peaceful. Jason leaned in, making the space between them so small that Piper could feel his breath on her lips. _Nothing could ruin this..._She thought to herself. _I spoke too soon, _She realized as she heard a grunt behind her. Jason and Piper pulled apart to find Leo standing behind them.

* * *

Leo's P.O.V

So, you know, I was just like walking around camp, looking for something to do in the middle of the night besides sleep and I found something alright. I walked on the beach and found _my_ two best friends about to kiss each other. I thought maybe after we realized that all our memories of Jason were just a trick of the mist, maybe I wouldn't be a third wheel, but I guess I was wrong. So here I am again, in the beginning of the lonely life, all over again. I was so suprised, I didn't mean to make a sound, it just kinda sorta happened. I'm not one with the stealth, if ya know what I mean. I though maybe things would be better. No one ever wants me. Why can't I get a girl? Haha, that'll never happen. When they saw me they jumped apart, like that would erase my memory of what I had just seen. Nope, Nope, Nope, No one fools old lonely Leo eh?

_sigh, no one fools old lonely Leo, but they do leave me...eh?_

* * *

**_A/N Awwww... sad lonely third-wheel Leo. Cliffhanger, eh? I'll update soon. Review Plz!_**


End file.
